¿Fantasmas en Australia?
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Nuestros "magos venezuelensii" reciben una visita que algunos pueden considerar fantasmal, pero que se inscribe en las más tradicionales "teorías de la conspiración", con un toque que le hace guiños a la "Magia Hispanii", la cual, como siempre, se desea homenajear...


¿Fantasmas en Australia? (1)

Por _edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

 _Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de_ _ **Sorg-esp,**_ _fortalecida y aumentada, entre otros, por_ _ **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Granger, Graystone**_ _y_ _ **Muselina,**_ _del Foro "_ _ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_ _" de , y que ahora se encuentran en "_ _ **El Foro de las Expansiones**_ _". Todos los personajes (excepto uno, lógicamente) surgieron a partir de una idea que exploré desde mi primer long-fic,_ _ **"Desde Venezuela hasta Australia";**_ _el restante, es fruto de mi gusto por las "teorías de la conspiración"…_

* * *

 _Sydney, Australia, 15 de julio de 2.011, 5:30 p.m. (hora local)_

Ese viernes estaban Salvador, María Inmaculada y Matías en _Venezuelan Foods and Arepas,_ en plena jornada previa al sábado, el que se prepararía un "sancocho", plato especial para ese día. Salvador, quien no llevaba más de veinte minutos de haber llegado desde el Ministerio de Magia, a donde había ido a entregar un reporte de una misión, percibió una sensación extraña mientras revisaba y cortaba las verduras para la gran olla de sopa que comenzarían a preparar en la mañana. Al observar la puerta del local, vio entrar a alguien que, _por las pantaletas de María Lionza,_ era literalmente imposible que estuviera vivo.

—Buenas tardes —la voz era inconfundible; a pesar de tener un ligero toque extranjero y anciano, la modulación y entonación era exactamente como la había escuchado días apenas, cuando los cuatro Hernández habían visto, a través de _YouTube,_ algunos videos de los años 1970, que tenían como protagonista a _esa persona_ — _._ ¿Aún le queda pabellón?

María Inmaculada, usualmente atenta y alegre, estaba petrificada, con el cuchillo carnicero en la mano, mientras que Graciela, con justos doce años y algo más avispada pero igualmente sorprendida, tomaba la iniciativa e indicaba:

—¡Sí, sí!, ¡Por supuesto! ¡Tome asiento, ya lo atiendo! —y sacudiendo a cada uno de sus padres a la vez, los hizo entrar a la cocina, donde los tres se vieron incrédulamente:

—¿Es realmente _él?_ —explotó Salvador, en voz baja pero sumamente impactado.

—Pues si no es, se parece igualito —comentó la joven, mientras María Inmaculada asentía, aún impactada—; pero no podemos quedarnos acá como unos bolsas, ¿quién lo va a atender?

Los padres apuntaron simultáneamente a la chica, lo que hizo que los tres se rieran. Luego, Salvador dijo:

—Vamos, lo atendemos entre los dos. María, prepárale un buen plato.

Salieron al área del comedor, y lo vieron curioseando entre los productos, especialmente el estante donde reposaban las mezclas para bebidas, sonriendo mientras tomaba una lata de _Toddy._

—Amigo —le llamó Salvador, mientras Graciela, diligente, organizaba la cubertería en una mesa—, ¿Qué desea tomar?

—Puede ser un _Toddy,_ ¿no hay problema?

—Para nada, ¿se lo preparamos?

—Mmmmmm… No, quiero recordar como se prepara —y con la lata de la bebida achocolatada en la mano, se acercó sonriente a la mesa, donde expectantes esperaban padre e hija, quien ya había regresado con un vaso, y una jarra de leche. Tomó asiento, suspiró, y comentó al ver el plato—: Este pabellón se ve muy bien, felicitaciones.

—Muchas gracias, ¿señor…?

—Reinaldo, sólo Reinaldo —volvió a sonreír y probó el pabellón, suspirando—: Vaya, verdadero sabor venezolano, tenía tiempo que no lo disfrutaba.

—Me alegra que le guste —comentó resuelta Graciela—, lo hizo mi mamá, que cocina muy bien.

—Ya lo creo, linda, ya lo creo.

—Bueno, lo dejamos tranquilo, para que disfrute su comida. Vamos, Graciela.

Reinaldo volvió a sonreír, ajustó sus lentes y destapó la lata de _Toddy_ para preparar un vaso de la bebida achocolatada. Los tres Hernández y Jesús, quien había llegado de una reunión de estudio que había tenido con sus amigos, se quedaron detrás de la barra observando cómo Reinaldo, lenta y pausadamente, comía en silencio y soledad. Millones de preguntas se agolpaban en las mentes de Salvador y María Inmaculada. Las dos más recurrentes eran: _¿Será realmente él? ¿Será el mismísimo Renny Ottolina?... (2)_

Mentalmente, Salvador, María Inmaculada, Jesús (quien justo en ese instante había llegado al local) y Graciela se debatían en aprovechar la oportunidad de preguntarle al misterioso Reinaldo, quien disfrutaba de un cigarrillo y un tercer vaso de _Toddy,_ si realmente era quien se suponía que tenía casi 33 años desaparecido físicamente.

—Bueno —expresó Salvador en voz muy baja—, alguien tiene que ir a cobrarle... —Graciela le hizo señas, aunque una mirada entre asustada y firme de María Inmaculada la hizo desistir. Coincidencia o no, sólo estaba Reinaldo como cliente, así que los cuatro, encabezados por Salvador, se acercaron a la mesa que ocupaba—. ¿Qué le pareció, señor Reinaldo? —preguntó tratando de sonar seguro.

—Excelente, mi amigo — _definitivamente es su voz,_ pensó Salvador, al igual que los demás. Luego, el comentario dejaría congelada a la familia—. ¿Quieren preguntarme quién soy y qué hago acá? Acompáñenme, por favor, siéntanse como en casa —y sonriendo, invitó a los sorprendidos Hernández a tomar asiento. Salvador y María Inmaculada se sentaron frente a Reinaldo, mientras que Jesús y Graciela se sentaron respectivamente al lado de sus padres. Luego de un suspiro de su cigarrillo, y de ver a su improvisada audiencia, comenzó a hablar—. Puedo decir que mi vida dio un vuelco desde aquel día de mayo de 1978, cuando debía viajar a Margarita y, por cosas de la política no me monté en ese avión.

—¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Salvador, mientras los demás asentían silenciosos—. Toda la vida lo dimos por muerto.

—Lo sé, y lamento que haya ocurrido así. Tenía toda la intención de lanzarme a la diatriba política, pero como con la radio y la televisión, terminé ganando muchos enemigos; enemigos que hubieran pagado fortunas por verme fuera de acción... Debía desaparecer.

—Entonces, señor _Renny_ —Reinaldo sonrió al oir, de boca de Graciela, el nombre con el que fue conocido en Venezuela—, ¿Usted simuló su muerte?

—Debo decir que sí, aunque no quería; al hacerlo me convertí en un fantasma, en un recuerdo. Mi deseo siempre fue aportar, con mis programas, mis conferencias, mis denuncias... Al "desaparecer" simplemente me vi obligado a ver desde afuera lo que ocurría y ocurre en Venezuela. Y me duele no poder ayudar, no haber podido... —en ese instante, la voz inconfundible de Renny Ottolina tuvo un momento de quiebre, la emoción era muy grande. Luego de suspirar, siguió—, pero debía proteger a mi familia, ya estaban comenzando a someterla a vigilancia y control. Al simular mi muerte en el avión, ellas estarían protegidas.

—¿Y qué hiciste, _Renny?_ ¿A dónde fuiste? —preguntó Salvador. Reinaldo sonrió y respondió:

—Conseguí salir del país vía Aruba; luego de negociar un pasaporte extranjero, viajé fuera del continente, a España, Francia, Alemania, Egipto, Inglaterra, de regreso a Estados Unidos, y hace cosa de doce años me vine a Sydney... La vida me ha dado un nuevo sentido de la salud, confianza, y la oportunidad de ver que ha pasado con mi país, y ha sido terrible...

 _Renny,_ triste por sus reflexiones, suspiró fuertemente, mientras veía, por detrás de Salvador y María Inmaculada, al afiche donde se mostraba el Salto Ángel. Jesús preguntó:

—¿Y cómo ha hecho para mantenerse activo? Porque usted se ve bastante conservado, si me disculpa —matizó luego de la mirada agria de su madre. _Renny_ sonrió, levantó su mano derecha, suspiró y respondió:

—Bueno, Jesús, ¿no? —una sorprendida afirmación del joven le dio pie para continuar—, en España descubrí que tengo mucha afinidad con la cultura mágica de Europa, de hecho el tiempo que estuve en Gran Canarias me preparé en la cultura guanche, y en Toledo fui instruido en la tradición clásica; eso me ha ayudado a desarrollar una vida más prolongada; aunque tengo 83 años, me siento como cuando tenía 55 o 60, y —mirando sucesivamente a sus interlocutores—, todo este tiempo me ha permitido ver como nuestra propuesta podía haber ayudado al país; lamentablemente Venezuela nunca estuvo, ni en aquel momento, ni ahora, preparada para nuestro plan de gobierno. Es triste, sí, pero es lo que el país, sus habitantes y sus dirigentes han conseguido. Desde que emití aquel juicio a la televisión venezolana, por allá en los años 60, e incluso antes, tenía clara mis ideas, y nunca dejé que nadie las alterara o comprometiera. Ya es imposible regresar, lo acepto, sólo me queda pedir que nuestro país regrese a un clima de concordia y paz...

Los cinco se quedaron en silencio, reflexionando sobre las revelaciones que acababan de plantearse ante la mesa. Así permanecieron poco menos de un minuto, cuando _Renny,_ con otro sonoro suspiro, hizo ademán de despedirse:

—¡Señor _Renny!_ —exclamó Graciela, emocionada, cuando recibió el pago de lo consumido por Ottolina— ¡De verdad me gustó conocerlo!

—A mi también, Graciela, y a todos. Espero volver pronto, a volver a disfrutar de este ambiente y de estos sabores.

* * *

Y así ocurrió varias veces. Cada viernes, puntualmente a las 6 de la tarde, _Renny_ llegaba a _Venezuelan Foods and Arepas,_ y usualmente tomaba una lata de _Toddy_ con la cual acompañaba su cena, la cual generalmente consistía en pabellón, pastel de chucho, asado o cualquier otra preparación; y que se aderezaba con amenas conversaciones con Salvador, María Inmaculada y los chicos. Así, los Hernández conocieron un poco más de la vida de Reinaldo después de ser _Renny:_

—Recuerdo —comentó Graciela, un día mientras comían raciones de quesillo, luego de cenar asado negro con puré de papas y ensalada fresca—, que nos comentó que había aprendido de la magia en España…

—Tienes buena memoria, mi joven amiga —sonrió Reinaldo—; así pasó. Mientras estuve refugiado en Gran Canarias, los amigos que me recibieron conocían de las artes mágicas, incluso de la autóctona, la llamada _guanche;_ así comencé a aprender de su conocimiento, especialmente sobre el crecimiento interno, preparación de alimentos con propiedades mágicas e incluso la curación de enfermedades, lo que me ayudó con la afección pulmonar que estaba comenzando a atacarme por mi adicción al cigarrillo.

—Wow —Jesús expresó su sorpresa, ante la mirada de sus padres. Reinaldo siguió:

—Darme cuenta que podía manejar el conocimiento mágico me hizo entender la atracción que ejercía sobre el público venezolano, e incluso fuera del país. Luego de casi cinco años en Canarias, aprendiendo, mis amigos me pusieron en contacto con gente en la península y me desplacé a Toledo, donde aprendí por otros cinco años en la tradición clásica, en la llamada "Schola".

—Interesante —expresó Salvador, mientras María recogía los platos, ya desocupados, para llevarlos a la cocina y buscar una jarra de café y tazas. Reinaldo esperó que María regresara a la mesa para continuar su relato:

—Pues sí, en la "Casa de las Tradiciones", allá mismo en Toledo, me indicaron que tenía una fuerte capacidad mágica, aunque por vivir en Venezuela no había sido educado en alguna tradición, y me remitieron a la Schola, donde aprendí los fundamentos de la Tradición Clásica Europea.

—¿Y cómo es su varita? —preguntó Graciela, ante la mirada sorprendida de su madre, por lo que replicó, señalando al local, ya vacío—. ¿Qué? ¡Estamos solos!

—Tranquila, María —sonrió Reinaldo, ante la ocurrencia de la chica—. Es de laurel canario, con núcleo de nervio de minotauro; según Silvano, el famoso hacedor de varitas hispalense, es una varita poderosa para aprender y fiel, como su propietario.

—Qué bueno… Pero esa es una madera bastante rara, ¿no? —preguntó Salvador—, primera vez que oigo hablar de ella.

—Ciertamente, Salvador, esa es una madera muy escasa; por lo que me decía Silvano, muy pocos magos han obtenido esta madera. No supe nunca por qué me la asignó, quizás por la enseñanza recibida en Gran Canarias.

—Seguramente —reflexionó María Inmaculada, mientras terminaba su café.

Así se fueron dando esas visitas de Reinaldo José Ottolina a _Venezuelan Food and Arepas,_ donde compartieron opiniones, comentarios, anécdotas y recuerdos de un país que aunque lejano, era querido y extrañado.

* * *

Notas al pie:

(1) Este relato incluye una saga de tres "#arepitas", o relatos "cortos", publicados en el "Tarro de Galletas" del **Foro de las Expansiones,** el 15 y 16 de octubre y el 1 de noviembre de 2016, como un aporte a la "Sorg-expansión del Potterverso", iniciado por **Sorg-Esp,** ylas demás "Magas Hispanii", por parte de la "Magia Venezuelensii", con las particularidades propias del entorno mágico venezolano, tan independiente del "Potterverso".

(2) De acuerdo a Wikipedia: " **Reinaldo José** _ **Renny**_ **Ottolina** (Caracas, Venezuela, 11 de diciembre de 1928 - Caracas, 16 de marzo de 1978), fue un narrador, animador de programas de televisión y radio, publicista, corredor de autos de carrera y político venezolano, considerado por muchos como el mejor animador de la historia de la televisión venezolana, fue un pionero en muchos aspectos de la publicidad, la comunicación social y la producción televisiva en Venezuela."

Yo me pregunto… _¿Y si pasó como en muchas "teorías de conspiración" que dicen que aquellos famosos que murieron (tipo Elvis, Jim Morrison o Pedro Infante) simularon su muerte para escapar de la fama (o en el caso de Renny, de la persecución política)?_ Por eso les traigo este ejercicio de "conspiración" que espero que disfruten! Salud y saludos!


End file.
